User talk:EpicFork
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MirandaCosgrove21 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Sam Puckett (Talk) 22:51, August 6, 2011 Hello Hello (: You seem very random, so I think we could be friends :) Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS!! :D Ant 157349 ♥ Seddie and Cabbie Make Me Dance and Sing 13:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey. You're the most random user ever. I dig it. Haha, I'm just joking... or maybe I'm not. It depends on if you interpret "I dig it" as creepy or funny. xD Anyhoo, I just wanted to tell you that. ^_^ Aloha, it's Ace. Come at me, brah. 03:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Clue http://www.memestache.com/view/The+Most+Interesting+Man+In+The+World/54805 RANDOM WHY ARE YOU SO RANDOM? OH YES, MERRY CHRISTMAS. PUT THE LIME IN THE COCONUT AND SHAKE IT ALL UP. I SHIP BANANA TOO. YES, IMMA BE RANDOM LIKE YOU WHEN TALKING TO YOU. YOU MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION ON PEOPLE. XD YESH, IT'S FUDGE. PURPLESTRIPEDFUDGEPAROLE239. YESH, I TYPED THAT XD ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 16:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Lmao, You Make A Good Funny Impression. OMG, I LOVE CHOCOLATE PUDDING XD Yesh BANANA FTW~ ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 18:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ello Yellow :) Hey, in realy life I'm actually alot like you, with the randomness. LOL!!!! But seriously I am. I like your randomness it's funny. :) Purple2 21:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Purple2 I'M SO SORRY OHMYGAWD, I'M SO SORRY. YOU SEE, I WAS TRYING TO DECORATE MY USERPAGE, AND I KNOW YOUR VERY ADVANCED IN CODE AND STUFF FOR A NEWBIE, PERSON THING, AND YOU SEE, I TOOK THE CODE FROM YOUR TALK AND WAS CHANGING IT UP FOR MY TALK. BUT I DID SOMETHING BY ACCIDENT, I ACCIDENTALLY PUT THE THING I WAS GOING TO DO ON MY TALK, ON YOUR TALK! I'M SO SORRY, BUT I FIXED IT! OKAY!? I'M SO SORRY! ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 15:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I Know, I Just Feel Really Bad >_< XD, I Copied My UserPage Code From TaraBridgette's talk. LOL, These HTML codes are so confusing ~_~ ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 15:30, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Dude....I have no idea what you just said *APPLAUDS* XD ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 15:49, September 30, 2011 (UTC) NAME CHANGE I like your name change, but it's going to be harder to remember who you are! I guess I'll get used to it. XD I am a link. Rawr. 20:59, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Countdown Template Done. Sorry for being a little late... You left this on my talk page a short time before this Nerdnoname person made this weird prank with the new message thingy... Through that, I was never brought to my talkpage. Just saw it cause someone else left a message. Sorry again. Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 13:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *coughs* The Chiz Weekly...? Aha, so I see your doing the Chiz weekly. I was on the New team for the one before it, but everything was so out of order....Yeah. xD, So I'd rather join your one. Yeah...I was looking at Alica's talk ._. I can be a messanger! Or anything you want me to do! Thanks, man. ~_~ SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 04:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) New Chizz Weekly Hi, I couldn't help but notice that you made a new Chizz Weekly. I was in the last one as one of the Caption Contest people (I still do the Caption Contests) so I was wondering if there was anything I could help you out with. DryYoshiBarney! 04:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey I had to change the name a bit, like it? Advice Person 17:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Caption Contest Sure I still wanna do the Caption Contests. They're awesome ^_^ DryYoshiBarney! 17:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey! What favor? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 18:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Oh.. ok. I also made this page http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/iCarly_Wiki:The_Chizz_Weekly/November_20,_2011 Plz tell me what you think. AND ALSO IMPORTANT: The weekend after that is Thanksgiving, so I think we should gave everyone a day off and not have it [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 18:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE RE RE RE I'm sorry, but I will not be here that weekend either! My family and some of my friends r staying at my house [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 18:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Weekly Chizz How about the new news team and what job they do. Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 18:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) For the news Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 18:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) No, like put that on the new chizz weekly. So everyone knows who is doing what job. Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 18:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ok Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 19:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) The Chizz Weekly ~ Contributors and Editing Aha, sorry for bothering you, but I hope it's okay I added and fixed up the Contributor's page by bolding SparklyPlatypus' name, and adding mine and the Advice Person! SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 18:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Aha, okay. May I put what job each person is doing? SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 19:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) yup. i wish I had internet on my phone... Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 19:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanksgiving Edition & User of My Choice Hi! Yes, I think we should have a Thanksgiving edition. The user I will be interviewing is...[[User:Samlovesham| Samlovesham]]! I will have my interview sent to the email before 11/20, thanks for your time. SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 20:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, for the interview, do I just put it into an article format, with paragraphs and such, or like this: PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: "Blablabla, some words" Samlovesham: "Blablablah, you know" Thanks! SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 21:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok! Hey can I have the password for the email? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 21:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE Ok, um what about the page I made? http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/iCarly_Wiki:The_Chizz_Weekly/November_20,_2011 AND PLZ COME ON CHAT!! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 21:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Idea Um.. could I do also do Blog of the Week and maybe have 3 front page stories (Like SeddieGirl98 died) and stuff like that? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 22:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) But I mean like in a real newspaper with new news stories. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 22:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Glitch? Did you notice the search bar is a little glitched up now since I edited your CSS code inside? Here's a pic: Except that, very good job. Thank you. Won't forget it. Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 01:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Senior Advisor...? Aha, you know how you promoted me to Senior Advisor? Well....What exactly do they do? Aha ^_^' Also, your userpage is so awesome. It just like, jumped at me. Your so good with codes. o__o SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 02:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me what U think Of My Stars Update Thingy! http://theweeklychizzwriting.wikia.com/wiki/Stars_Update_11-20-11 Thanks xD [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 02:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Signatures I like these new highlights, but they seem to be altering our signatures. Could you look into that? Thanks. – Echmann1174 (talk) 03:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re Re: Senior Advisor...? Well, I don't know what you could call me, LOL. I guess....A kind of Manager? Or editor? I'd go with either one, LOL. Hmm...Suggestions? I could ask people what they would like to see in the newspaper. That would be cool. YES. RUNNING TURKEY'S FTW! SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 03:44, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re Re Re Re: Senior Advisor...? Oh. My. God. Your magical. I'm serious. I don't even know how you do it. And yes, I'll start working on getting user's opinions. So magical.....Your like a leprechaun o_o SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 03:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Your so magical...It makes me cry ;_; I'M SO AMAZED. WHEN I CHECKED MY TALK AND SAW THAT LEPRECHAUN, I JUST, I DIED. I DIED BECAUSE IT WAS SO AMAZING. My life long dream is...to be Nyan Cat. *Meows* SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 04:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Aha, You can get a Nyan Cat gif if you want. Also, I asked LoveMeDo what she would like to see in the Chizz Weekly, and she said Fun Stuff. So, Can we do a riddle for each edition of the newspaper, and then in the next edition, we say the answer to the last riddle, and put a new riddle? And If Im confusing you, I'll put an example: Edition #1 - First Riddle Edition #2 - Answer to the First Riddle, Second Riddle And then so on. So, maybe? SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 04:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Riddles Sure, I'll do the riddles! I have a good one: The kings adviser died recently. He takes the three of the smartest wise men and gives them each a hat they cannot see. The king tells them that there are red hats and white hats. He says there is at least one white hat. One hour later one guy knows his hat color. What was his hat color and what were the other wise men's hat color? '' That good? SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 04:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Aha, I didn't know either e_e. That's when I looked for the answer, LOL. Answer: ''All hats were white because it took the others too long to figure it out. If there were 2 red hats the guy with the white hat would know instantly. If there were two white hats he would figure it out sooner because they are the wisest people in the land. '' So...Yeah. Even I don't get the answer. I GTG Now, But I'll be back on tomorrow! SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 04:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC) CHIZZ EMAIL Please check the email. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 13:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Live chat Please get on chat, because I need to talk to you. Thanks! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 17:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC) The Chiz(z) Weekly I'm not sure if most people spell chiz with one z or two. Anyway, I think a Thanksgiving edition would be a cool idea. If everyone's up for it, that would be awesome! :) Sparklyplatypus 21:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) My article is finished...but where do I put it? Reply if this platypus is worthy of your time 21:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I tried to put my article in the paper, but it screwed everything up. So I'l paste it here. Hopefully you can add it the right way: Featured Blog of the Week: iCarly Wiki Survivor Created by NerdyNoName, this blog features a list of users. Others must vote for people on this list. The person with the most votes in each round is voted off. This will continue until the last user is voted off. The remaining users as of now are Ddthegirl94, Alicia123, Hpforeverlastingx8, Seddie1196, Otherwordly Poptart, Sparklyplatypus, EpicFork, Booklover101, Sweet4421, MagicalMango, Cc71, Amythest444, Cameddie, Xxseddiegurlxx, SunriseDaisy, Samlovesham, Holy Chiz, Churchpants, iLoveSeddie1234321, Missbeth123, and Toadetterocks. Unfortunately, PurpleStripedFudgeParole239, NeneG, DryYoshi, and Latersgee have been voted off. The game is currently in its fifth round, so there’s still time to vote. Featured User of the Week: SpencerFanGirl123 This user is Spencer Shay’s #1 fan. She is a relentless optimist, a loyal friend, a hyperactive artistic comedian, and a Spish shipper. She is on chat often, so if you see her there, be sure to say hi. Featured Ship of the Week: Hamlien (Space Hamster/Alien) This new joke ship has one total supporter so far. However, its support is expected to increase as it becomes more well-known. Featured Episode of the Week: iBloop This episode, the fifteenth episode of season three, premiered April 17, 2010 and had 4.3 million viewers on its first broadcast. It featured bloopers from the first three seasons of iCarly, including some from episodes that were unaired at the time. Miranda Cosgrove and Jerry Trainor portrayed themselves to present the bloopers. Featured Character of the Week: Guppy Gibson Guppy is Gibby’s seven year old little brother. He made his first appearance in iPsycho and is portrayed Ethan Munck, Noah Munck’s real life younger brother. He is prone to taking his shirt off and his catchphrase is “Happy birthday!”. Reply if this platypus is worthy of your time 21:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Games & Puzzles Can I go Games & Puzzles on the Chizz Weekly, like Crossword and Wordschearch ect. [[User:Jon23812|'Never tickel a sleeping dragon']] (Leave me a message) 21:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanksgiving Edition Yes, I do think we should make a Thanksgiving Edition. [[User:Jon23812|'Never tickel a sleeping dragon']] (Leave me a message) 22:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Music Well, see. At the beginning it'd be nice and everyone will (probably) like it, but after some time it would just be annoying, especially if you're playing your own music. Then people would just do anything to avoid the mainpage. Follow your heart till it bleeds. As we run towards the end of the dream. 15:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Chizz Weekly Hi! I saw on the blog that you need a Media Editor. What kinds of things would you need for that? I have ''some ''knowleadge about that, but it's a really small amount. If you can't find someone who is better I may be able to do that. Just let me know whenever[[User talk:Sweet4421|'Sweet4421 was here :D']] TeeHee 02:58, November 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Delete. Done. [[User:ILoveSeddie1234321|'I am McCain']] (talk to me!) 03:21, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Chizz Weekly Ok Just let me know when you can![[User talk:Sweet4421|'Sweet4421 was here :D']] TeeHee 21:18, November 17, 2011 (UTC) no I don't agree with you teens is an important category for them to be in because they're under the age of 20 and also makes their pages even with Maranda Cosgrove's if we have to delete a category we should delete their birth year categories because in my opinion those are silly considering their birthdays are on those pages http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DevonAndersen#proposed_removal_of_the_birth_year_category Well Technically They are both now nineteen, so yes in my opinion. They are '''both' still teens and young adults. That's why on their page it has both teen and adult. So neither should be taken out until 2012 when they both turn 20, in my opinion. --DevonAndersen 17:05, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Puzzel (11/20) 1. iCarly 2. Jello 3. Elephant 4. Guess 5. Jug 6. Hello 7. Song 8. Super 9. Nick 10. Soon Copy and paste on source mode [[User:Jon23812|'Never tickel a sleeping dragon']] (Leave me a message) 00:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) C.W. Here is where my stories are. Labeled as 11/20/11 (Cast update, wiki update, news story, and ad) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 13:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry my stories weren't good enough. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 19:13, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Woah..Turkey...welcome... You've got a lot of cool chizz going on around your userpage...how do you do that? My Signature Has It's Own Box. Suck It. 21:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes...please. Any of it is fine... My Signature Has It's Own Box. Suck It. 21:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Cizz Weekly Hi! Do you think I could join the staff at Chizz Weekly (not necessarily media editor)? Like I told you earlier I don't have much knowlage with grapics, but I do have a lot of wirting/journalism experiance. So if you are in need of any other staff members I would love to be on the staff. If not, if you guys ever need some help with anything just leave me a message :) [[User talk:Sweet4421|'Sweet4421 was here :D']] TeeHee 02:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Problem with css We added the highlighted usernames to our css on Victorious Wiki, but a couple of our admins names aren't showing up (Cat'n'Jade DANCE and KatyKat20). Could you please take a look at it for us? Mucho gracias :) Whatever is in need. Nothing "special" is coming to mind. [[User talk:Sweet4421|'Sweet4421 was here :D']] TeeHee 03:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) RE Did PSFP say they weren't up to date? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 05:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Issues Okay, so for The Chizz Weekly Issues page, I updated it an added the First Issue, then put: Second Issue Coming Next Sunday! Is that okay? o_o And about actual issues, NeneG and I have our differences at times.....a lot of times....*coughs* Just thought I'd let you know that considering your our boss and the message above o_o So yeah, and really great job on the newspaper. I asked around on chat and they liked the layout. One of them said it looks pretty hard, which it is. But it pays off, doesn't it? :P SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 05:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Chizz Weekly Okay, I want to do something, in the Chizz Weekly, anything, if that's okay with you My Signature Has It's Own Box. Suck It. 11:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I can do a funny chat story....And btw everyone saw your code on my page and is stealing it....I hope your not mad Some ideas Yeah, um, well...xD. I asked on chat and a user said they would like to have a picture contest. Like, one of our writers makes a blog and its a picture contest. Each picture contest has a theme, like 'Best Christmas picture' or 'Best iCarly gang picture', and whatever else. Then the writer choses the best picture in that week's contest and we feature it in the newspaper. So...just a thought. SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 14:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC)